Scent
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Exposure to an alien spray leaves Ianto feeling a little hot under the collar.


**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

The team stared at the small glass bottle curiously. Tosh sighed, "I've scanned it and its no known element on our database, there's no radiation...nothing, it's a wonder the glass didn't break when it came through the rift."

Jack held the bottle in his hands, the clear glass twinkling, turning it over and over, "it's probably just an alien perfume" he said confidently.

Owen took the bottle from him, "only one way to find out" he quickly turned and sprayed Ianto.

"Hey!" Ianto cried and Jack swiped it off of Owen.

"I said probably Owen! Jesus what if it was acidic or something?" He turned to Ianto, "you okay?" Tosh smiled as Jack was unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

Ianto nodded and said, "I'm fine...doesn't smell like much so probably not a perfume."

Jack frowned, "Owen I want you to scan Ianto for everything and I swear if there's something wrong you are cleaning Janet out for a month." Owen grimaced; he really hoped tea boy was okay, "and you'll be on decaf" scowled Ianto. Owen visibly gulped and set up his equipment.

0000000000

Jack raised his head and smiled as Ianto knocked and walked into his office. "Owen is giving me a clean bill of health, seems that spray either doesn't do anything or just doesn't affect humans."

Jack stood up, walked to Ianto and slipped his arms around his waist. "Glad to hear it" he grinned, placing a hand to the side of his face. As they kissed Ianto felt the oddest sensation, for a second he felt like his whole body had pins and needles, he responded to the kiss enthusiastically.

Jack pulled away as their need for air grew, "somebody's eager" he grinned, scenarios for later that night flashing through his mind.

Ianto blushed and turned away, "we should probably have that meeting now Jack." Jack pouted and followed his young lover to the boardroom.

Ianto sat in his chair uncomfortably; he knew that he should be paying attention to what Gwen was saying but his mind kept wandering. He felt ridiculously hot and no matter what he couldn't stop looking at Jack. He realised that Jack was looking at him oddly and saying something, "hmm?" he asked.

"Ah so you are on Earth! Gwen was asking about supplies..." Ianto swallowed, he was finding it really hard not to just leap over the table and take Jack then and there. He shook his head, Jack sounded annoyed, "so what you haven't ordered them yet?"

"What?" Said Ianto, loosening his tie a little, why wasn't everyone else so warm?

"Yan are you okay?" asked Jack, slightly worried.

Ianto nodded, "it's just really warm in here isn't it?"

Jack looked at Owen, Tosh and Gwen all wearing jumpers and cardigans, "not really...Yan are you okay? You don't look that warm..."

Ianto jumped as Owen grabbed his wrist, "Jesus Ianto your pulse is racing! Med bay now." Owen tugged Ianto with him, who protested that he was fine. He yanked his hand away, only to have it taken by Jack's.

"Yan, we need to check you out okay?"

His words fell on deaf ears as the contact of their hands made Ianto feel on fire, without a second thought, he pushed Jack against the door and pressed their lips together. Jack groaned as his back hit the door but soon his senses were invaded by his beloved Welshman. Jack eagerly kissed this new forceful Ianto back but suddenly realised that this wasn't typical behaviour for him. Regretfully he pushed Ianto away,

"Yan what's wrong?"

Ianto just pushed back and began kissing Jack's jaw line, "nothing, just want you."

Tosh gulped as she suddenly realised how hot her best friend and boss looked together, she shook her head, something was wrong and she had to be on the ball. Gwen looked at the scene and felt her heart constrict which jealousy and longing, she felt cross with herself, she had Rhys and both Ianto and Jack deserved to be happy. Owen looked on with a mixture of disgust and fear, he didn't want to catch the live show of what Ianto and Jack did after work, Gwen had seen quite enough. He was also scared that this now meant decaf and Weevil duty for a month. He grabbed Ianto forcefully and pulled him down into the med bay.

Ianto sat on the autopsy table, panting slightly, "what did you do that for?" he scowled. The fire within him grew and he desperately wanted Jack, he felt slightly embarrassed that he couldn't control himself but his overall need was too great to ignore.

Owen began his scans; he frowned as the others stood watching him. Jack was trying not to grin as he felt Ianto staring at him; he looked at Ianto whose pupils were blown with lust. Jack felt a stirring in his groin and immediately pushed those feelings aside in favour of being worried about what was happening.

Owen sighed, "mate...there's nothing wrong with you! There's nothing in your blood, no toxins...just elevated blood pressure and well...all the signs of being incredibly randy!" Gwen stifled a giggle, "when was the last time you had sex?"

Ianto couldn't stop looking at Jack, "too long ago..."

Jack was worried, "Owen it was only this morning, what the hell was in that spray?"

Owen ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know...maybe it's like an aphrodisiac or something. It's essentially put Ianto on heat."

Ianto scowled his attention momentarily diverted, "hey! I'm still here you know and whatever happened to patient confidentiality?" He tried to control himself but his hands were itching to get back to Jack.

"But he smells different." Everyone looked at Jack incredulously, "oh come on! My senses aren't _that_ advanced; please tell me you can smell him?"

Owen, Tosh and Gwen took a cautious sniff and shook their heads. Owen ran another scan, "he is releasing a huge amount of hormones Jack...but why can you? ... Come here!"

Owen scanned Jack but found nothing out of the ordinary, "hmm" he murmured, "maybe your senses _are_ that advanced."

Jack shrugged, "is this going to be dangerous for Ianto?"

Owen paused for a second reading data on a screen nearby, "I don't think so, we'll just have to keep him under observation for a bit and hope it passes."

Ianto scowled feeling uncomfortably warm and flushed, "thanks a lot Owen."

"Can't they just…you know" said Tosh and Ianto felt even warmer as his embarrassment grew.

"I don't know if it's infectious and we don't want that one" he jerked a thumb in Jack's direction, "running around randy now do we?"

"Hey!" cried Jack, "I resent that."

0000000000

It had been two hours and Ianto felt ready to crawl out of his own skin, he just burned with the need for Jack and that what was so weird if anyone else came near him he just wasn't interested, he thought that whatever was in that spray activated when he kissed Jack which led Owen to thinking that was why Jack could smell his elevated hormones.

Jack looked down from his office and smiled slightly, Ianto looked adorably dishevelled. He'd ran his hand through his usually neat hair so many times that it stuck out at all angles, it usually only looked like that after a night of thoroughly good sex. Jack sighed, and that's what Ianto needed but they simply didn't know if it would be dangerous for them to. He watched as Ianto paced up and down the med bay obviously frustrated.

Owen sighed, "will you stop moving, you're doing my head in!"

"Fuck off Owen"

Owen smirked, "feeling a bit frustrated are we?"

His eyes widened momentarily as next thing he knew Ianto had him up by his coat lapels against the wall, "this is all your fault!" Ianto shouted.

Jack having seen what was going on quickly ran out of his office, "Ianto! Put him down!"

Ianto looked shocked at his actions and moved away from Owen in shock, "sorry Owen."

Owen straightened his coat out, "it's to be expected" he said gruffly, "the way you're feeling it wouldn't surprise me if you get more aggressive."

Owen looked at Ianto but realised that the young man was no longer looking at him but at Jack who was now talking to Gwen. She was whispering so Jack had to bend down to listen to her and her hand was resting lightly on his arm. Owen noticed that Ianto's scowl deepened when they both laughed, he shook Ianto's arm lightly, "don't go getting territorial now" he murmured. Ianto blushed and moved away but Owen notice him glance occasionally up at the two from time to time.

An hour later and Ianto felt like he was burning, he'd removed his suit jacket and his waistcoat was flapping freely as leant with his head hanging down and his hands on the autopsy table.

"Ianto?"

He jumped as he heard his name and saw Tosh standing there with a Starbucks cup, "it's a frappuccino" she murmured, "cold" she added helpfully. Ianto flushed and accepted the drink with a murmured "thank you", the cold drink felt glorious as it slid down his throat.

After Tosh left Ianto found himself pacing again, stopping only when he saw Jack at the top of the stairs, "you okay Yan?"

"I'm fine" he replied shortly, loosening that knot of his tie, Jack gulped Ianto looked so sexy, he mentally shook his head, he couldn't be thinking like that now.

Ianto tried to not look at Jack because every time he did all he could see was Jack's body glistening with sweat writhing beneath him or the feel of Jack being inside him or the feel of Jack's mouth on his cock… Ianto shook his head trying to clear the images away, he wanted to do everything and anything to relieve the ache he felt all over but he knew he couldn't which frustrated him even more.

"I'd probably be better if you weren't so close" he admitted, Jack's pheromones were making it difficult to think.

Jack tried not to feel hurt, smiled a small smile, said "okay" and moved away.

"Great" muttered Ianto feeling worse than ever.

0000000000

Three hours later Ianto felt much, much worse, he was far too warm and he felt like insects were trying to crawl out from underneath his skin. "Owen!" he gasped and Owen was immediately scanning again. "Shit" he muttered, panic evident in his voice. "Jack!" he yelled grabbing a needle and injecting Ianto who went limp in his arms.

Jack came running down, "what's wrong?" Tosh and Gwen were following closely behind.

"I've had to sedate him"

"What?"

"Look the biological pressures on his body are too much, his heart is under strain, if this carries on he's going to have a heart attack."

Gwen looked shocked, "well…can't he…you know have a bit of Ianto time?"

Owen frowned at her "a bit of what?" and then he realised what she meant. "Ah, no, a friendly handshake is not going to sort this."

Tosh blushed on Ianto's behalf, "why not?"

"I've been doing some research and a case like this came up before, not exactly the same, a Torchwood operative in 1942 ingested an unknown alien compound and had results like this."

"Damn" said Jack, "I was out fighting in the war I should've known about this. What happened?"

Owen looked troubled, "the compound put the woman on heat and made her feel the need to procreate, basically it made her follow her most basic instincts. Essentially whatever it was that was in that spray has made Ianto want and _need_ to mate."

"What happened to the woman?" asked Gwen.

"She got to Ianto's stage when it was starting to affect her heart, the accounts get a bit blurry afterwards but essentially they all shagged her until it was out of her system."

"All?" squeaked Tosh.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me they had an orgy!" Said Jack smiling a little.

"Jack…she had a heart attack they only just managed to save her…but to get it out of her system took about eight hours, I think that's why it's a bit hazy I think all the blokes had a go to…to get the compound out of her body no one has eight hours of energy."

"Do you think this is the same?" asked Jack quietly.

"It's similar, the danger to them is the same, I don't know if this will get solved with shag, several shags or at all but it's worth a shot. Look at his behaviour, he's acting possessive and aggressive, we could even say that he is unconsciously projecting his scent through his elevated hormones to you, they are all classic mating traits."

"Right" Jack clapped his hands, "good thing I don't sleep much. Now out you go." He ushered out the girls and Owen and walked them to the invisible lift.

"Jack are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Gwen.

Jack sighed, "it's a tough life Gwen, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do" he grinned and activated the lift.

"Jack call me if Ianto gets worse" yelled down Owen, Jack waved his arm to show that he had heard.

0000000000

As the rest of the team made their way to the surface they were all quiet and subdued. Tosh felt embarrassed for Ianto, she knew that he would be mortified later knowing that everyone knew what he and Jack would have to get up to. Owen was worried, he wanted to be there to monitor Ianto's heart but there was no way he could stay and see what happened between the two men, he just had to settle on being on call all night. Gwen was blinking back tears it was bad enough that she knew that the man she lov-...the man that she cared about was seeing her work colleague, it was entirely another thing knowing exactly when they were having sex.

Jack grinned as the lift made its way back up to the Plass, of course he was worried about Ianto's health but for once his immortality and endless amounts of energy where going to come in use, and who was to say that whilst expelling the compound from Ianto's system they couldn't have a little fun?

His grin faded as he saw that the autopsy table in the med bay was devoid of Ianto's unconscious form, that sedative should have lasted well over an hour.

"Yan?" he called out tentatively.

'Whoosh!' all the air expelled from his lungs as something heavy hit him from the side and Jack fell to the floor, Ianto laying on top of him.

"We alone?" Ianto muttered in between kissing Jack's face frantically. Jack grinned and used his weight to tip them over so he was on top of Ianto, his mind briefly thinking about that night when he and Ianto caught Myfanwy, "yep" he grinned, capturing Ianto's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Thank god" Ianto groaned, hands fumbling at Jack's fly. Jack reluctantly pulled away as far as he could, which wasn't easy, "Ianto-"

Ianto kissed him again, "Ianto...oh god..." Jack groaned as Ianto began to suck on his neck, "we need supplies."

"Got them" muttered Ianto, his fingers now working on Jack's shirt, sure enough when Jack managed to wriggle a hand into Ianto's pocket he found condoms and lube. Both men groaned as whilst Jack found the condoms, his knuckles brushed against Ianto's erection.

Soon both men were naked and rutting against each other wildly, "so close" whispered Jack.

"Jack... I need you in me now!" Ianto almost yelled. His skin was aflame, desire pooled in his stomach and he had never needed anybody before as much as he needed Jack now. Slippery fingers breached him but it wasn't enough, "Jack" begged Ianto.

Ianto raised his hips as Jack entered him, dragging Jack in fully, both men groaned in pleasure and Jack began to thrust wildly. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and pulled him in close, this wasn't about love this was a frantic coupling that was going to end quickly. Before he knew it Jack could feel his orgasm coming, the pressure in his stomach coiled, he could feel a tingling in his toes. "Oh god!" cried Ianto as Jack tugged his cock almost brutally between them whilst pressing against his prostate repeatedly. As Ianto came he felt wonderful, the burning itch that he had been putting up with for hours seemed to ease off, Jack quickly followed whilst shouting Ianto's name.

Both men lay on the hub's floor, side by side, panting heavily but quickly Ianto felt the effects of the spray again. He straddled Jack and began to kiss him, his tongue pressed against Jack's mouth who eagerly opened his mouth to let Ianto in. Jack grinned as he felt Ianto's sweat slicked body on top of his; this was going to prove to be an interesting night.

0000000000

The next day Owen, Tosh and Gwen met in the Tourist Office looking worried.

"Did you get called in?" asked Tosh.

"No" said Owen, "which must be a good thing surely."

Gwen and Tosh nodded.

"Do you reckon that it's safe to go in yet?" asked Tosh.

"Only one way to find out" said Owen, "after you Gwen."

Gwen shook her head, "I'm not going in first!" she cried, "what if they're still at it?" Her voice wavered slightly and Owen and Tosh decided not to comment.

Tosh sat at the information desk and booted up Ianto's computer, "we could look at the CCTV quickly, see if it's okay for us to go in."

"Good idea" said Owen, "'cause I for one do not want to see Jack's arse."

Gwen and Owen looked over Tosh's shoulder as she tapped into the hub's CCTV. At first they could see nothing, "maybe they are in Jack's bunk" said Tosh.

"Maybe" said Owen, "Jesus they've wrecked the place."

The CCTV showed that the hub was a mess, there was paperwork and other objects spread on the floor where the two men had obviously swept everything off the desks in order to shag. Coffee beans and bits of broken crockery were spilt all over the kitchen floor and Jack's office looked like a tornado had passed through it.

Owen pressed the big red button to let them into the hub and Gwen followed, "they'll be sleeping it off in Jack's room Tosh" she called.

"Yeah you're right" said Tosh, going to close down the computer, but then something caught her eye. "Oh god!" cried Tosh quickly clicking off of the screen, "don't go down there!"

"What is it Tosh?"

"Are they still at it?" asked Owen.

Tosh nodded mutely, unable to get the image of Ianto and Jack up against the water tower.

"Breakfast?" Owen suggested, Tosh and Gwen nodded. As they made their way out of the tourist office Owen said, "Do you reckon we should get the CCTV footage for blackmail before they wipe it?" he grinned evilly.

"I think that you are in enough trouble as it is" said Tosh; they paused to wait for Gwen to lock the door behind them.

"Yeah" said Owen, "I'm on Janet duty and decaf for a month now" his face fell but then he smiled; "but the outcome of this was good right? They both got laid, they can't be mad."

"Ianto's going to kill you" said Gwen confidently.

"I know" Owen sighed.

0000000000

As the rest of the team ate their breakfasts Owen got a text to say that Ianto was fine and that he, Gwen and Tosh should take the rest of the day off, there were no rift predictions and both Jack and Ianto needed to sleep.

The next day Tosh, Gwen and Owen entered a gleaming hub, if they hadn't have seen the CCTV footage it would have looked like nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Tosh asked Ianto. Ianto was finding it hard not to blush and muttered a quick "better thank you" before going into the kitchen to make coffee.

Jack couldn't stop grinning much to Ianto's annoyance and Owen's amusement as he began their usual daily meeting. He began with a promise to Owen that they would have a long discussion about the rules of using alien artefacts on team members and reminded him that he was on Weevil duty for a month. Owen sighed, he'd hoped that Jack wouldn't be too mad seeing as he got to have loads of sex but he guessed that he deserved it. He went to pick up his mug and then put it down before taking a sip, he hated decaf.

Ianto had to smile over the rim of his mug, of course he was annoyed that Owen had nearly caused him to have a heart attack but he couldn't help but enjoy what had happened. He and Jack had not been able to dabble as much as usual due to the rift being overly active in the last few weeks and this was the most relaxed he had felt in ages. His smile broadened as he saw a love bite that hadn't yet healed on Jack's neck, the small injuries always took the longest to heal; and his own body sang with the effects of having had some thoroughly good sex. He'd decided not to put the medic on decaf, figuring that having to look after Janet was enough but he wasn't going to tell him just yet, his forlorn face was priceless.


End file.
